Sugar Stars, Fluff, and Love Essence
by StarKatana
Summary: A little girl wants a bedtime story about cake and her mom gives her one, about a little girl who has a dream of being a great baker, but you should just read it and see what happens.


Sugar Stars, Fluff, and Love Essence

"Mommy, mommy, I want a bed time story." said a girl named Sakura at the age of 5 "Ok, what story do you want today?" she thought for a while then said "A story with cake." "Hm... I can do that." "Yay!" Sakura said as she sat up in bed while hugging her bunny stuff animal "Ok ready." "Ok." said her mom smiling.

"Their once was a girl named Serenity and her pet rabbit, Fluff, Fluff was no ordinary rabbit she had wings, but they were really small so they were easily hidden from people, Serenity had a thing for baking and she loved it, but the sad part is that she was raised in a poor family, so she went out to find a job that had to do with baking, but no one would hired a kid, she was really sad and her mom was on the brink of death, while her farther was a commandant in the army so she never saw him and he never kept in touch with his family either, that's why she went out to find a job but no one would hire her, she was close to giving up but one day the king announced that his daughter's sixteenth birthday was in a few days and she didn't like any of the cakes the chefs made so he was going to hold a tournament on who can make the best cake for his daughter's birthday he even said their was a reward on who won you would get a million dollars and people of all ages were aloud to enter, Serenity knew that this was her chance to show the world that she could win and it was probably enough to save her mom, she went to sign up and to her convince she was the first on the list.

She waited a few days, one day she went into her mom's room and sat down next to her mom's bed and said "Its been a few days now, and the tournament is really soon, I wonder what to make?" Ever since her mom got her sickness she doesn't even have enough energy to move her mouth so she hasn't heard her mom's voice in a long time, but then a miracle happened her mom spoke, saying "Dear, you and Fluff are very creative, I'm sure you can think of something, but until then I'll hold on to life a little longer, okay." "Yeah." Serenity replied, after that she fell asleep again. A few more days have passed and she still couldn't think of anything, but one day as she was sitting by her mother's bed she thought of the prefect cake and the prefect ingredients for it and she knew right then and there she would win.

The day of the contest was here, she walked up to the place gates with Fluff at her heals, the guards at the door looked at each other and asked her for her name and the animal's name, she answered they looked at the list, they let her and Fluff through, inside the castle it had rows and rows of tables and a ton of stoves everywhere for baking the cakes, and as she walked wondered around while admiring everything, she noticed that all the people were way older then her and as she walked past them they covered up their recipe and uncovered it when she walked away, Serenity thought "I don't need your recipe, I already have a winning recipe" and with those words in her mind, she kept on walking. Serenity saw a table with her name on it, and walked over to it, took off her bag and put it aside, she took out the bottle of sugar stars used to make the cake, she put it on the table just then Fluff jumped on the table next to it to hide them, so no one could see, Serenity patted Fluff's head and said "Good bunny." Fluff nodded. The king came down the stairs with the queen and the princess at his sides "Ok, you have one hour to make a cake, so let the contest begin." and after those words the room was in chaos, people started running around, yelling, telling other people what to do, stirring, tasting, and several rushing just so their cake can be tasted first, Serenity remembered her mom's words "When your rushing your food won't come out any good, but if you take your time and make it with love and with all your feelings it will come out the way you want it."

Those words helped her a lot that day, so she started stirring everything together that she needed forgetting everybody around her, she was a completely different person when she's baking, when it was time for her to put the icing on she put the sugar stars on the cake, so it looked like a star cake, but something was missing on it she wanted something that would make it sparkle, but she couldn't think of anything. Fluff then flew over the cake and flapped her wings really hard over it, she was flapping them so hard that the sparkles on her wings fell off and landed on the cake she was amazed, Fluff flew away from the cake and fell onto the table really tired huffing and puffing, Serenity smiled and tried a piece of the cake it was really goods it turned out that the sparkles on Fluff's wings were edible, Serenity was really happy that she picked Fluff and gave her a big and tight hug so that Fluff couldn't breath, it looked like her eyes were popping out of its head and she was trying to struggle free, "Whoops sorry." Serenity said letting go of Fluff. Fluff flew away and then went back to sleep to regain her energy, while Serenity sighed and decided to take her cake to the Princess's table to get it tasted, and to her surprise she was the tenth one done, when the princess tasted the cakes ahead of Serenity's she hated it and when the princess hated it, they would throw it away and tell the person to leave and the next person to come up, Serenity couldn't help but wonder if it hurt them to see their hard work thrown away without even a thanks for trying, just a hand that's telling them to leave she wonder if that would happen to her, she would've been devastated so now all she can do now was hope and wait.

Serenity was now the second person in line, she looked back their was a huge line behind here, she was really glad that she wasn't at the end, "Next." she heard the king call "Oh god I'm next." she thought, now her heart was really racing, she was scared as she walked up to the table, when the princess saw Serenity's cake, her eyes widen and a smile formed on her face "Whoa, look at the cake!" the princess said. her dad said "Well try it." and she did she took a really big piece out of it and ate it. She closed her eyes and sighed and said "This is the best cake I have ever tasted." she opened her eyes "What's it made out of?" the king and queen looked shock, Serenity smiled and said "Sorry I can't tell you, but I will make the cake for your party, princess." she bowed, the princess nodded and Serenity went to get her bag at the table she put the bottle of sugar stars in the bag and slipped it on, Serenity heading for the door when she heard the king say "We have chosen Serenity's cake, now you may all leave." she smiled and walked out the door with Fluff at her heels as they walked home.

She told her mom everything on that day, but when she got the reward money it was too late the doctors couldn't help her mom, Serenity was so sad, but glad now, she was living in the palace with the royal family as one of their own along with Fluff, they still don't know what was in the cake for the princess's sixteenth birthday but she told her real mom right before she died, "Mom, you remember what was in the cake that made me win, right?" she heard her mom's voice in her head say "Yes, yes I do sweetheart." Serenity was glad that she remembered and right before she went to bed she whispered her special ingredients to herself "Fluff, sugar stars, and love essence."

"Their's your bedtime story, Sakura." "Wow, mommy are those ingredients real?" "What ingredients?" Sakura's mom asked "You know the sugar stars, the love essence, and the sparkles off of Fluff's wings." Sakura said as she pointed to the wings on her bunny's back, her mom smiled and said "Only if you believe." she said and kissed Sakura good night "Night mommy." her mom nodded as she turned on the night light and walked out the door "Sugar stars, love essence, and Fluff, I got it." and Sakura fell asleep.


End file.
